Alex's Amnesia
by Naomi the Fire Adept
Summary: Orchid: Upon a fateful day, Alex loses his memory. He will do anything to get it back, but once he finds out about the horrible past, now he is faced with a question: does he really want it back?
1. Do I know you?

Alex's Amnesia Chapter 1-"Do I Know You?" (We've only been going out for the past year!)  
  
Alex woke hours before he would've. He dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that didn't really match his blue hair. Minutes later, he was running to the bus stop, lugging his band instrument. 47 seconds after the 1st period began, he was banging his head on the table in frustration.   
  
"Alex!" the teacher cried, "Alex, stop that!" Blue haired Alex looked up to meet Ms. Fiezhi's green eyes. (Wow. Fiezhi's a teacher!)  
  
"Have you always been the teacher?" Alex asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Fiezhi scowled. "Start working on your math!"  
  
"Math?"  
  
"Stop kidding Alex, and get back to work!"  
  
"Alex? . . . Alex? Is that my name?" He whispered to himself. He looked down at the math book. "What da hey are these?" he pointed at the numbers. "They're funny lookin'!"   
  
"Ok, stop acting like a dork," a girl said next to him.   
  
"Who are you?" he asked.   
  
"None other than Jenna you dope!"   
  
"What's a dope? Do I know you?" He reply was a slap on the forehead.   
  
"What was that for?" he asked.   
  
"Why are you acting so weird?"   
  
"Am I?" Another slap.   
  
"Stop flirting back there," Fiezhi sighed. "Alex, get back to work."  
  
"Who's that?" Alex asked Jenna, "the girl with purple hair."   
  
"Now would be a good time to stop," Jenna turned back to her homework.  
  
Alex picked up a mechanical pencil to figure out what is was. "What does this do?"   
  
"Alex . . . just shut your trap."   
  
"I don't have one."   
  
"Shut your mouth." Alex shut it, as he began clicking the pencil.  
  
"Whoa!" he began pushing the eraser as lead came out. He set it on the blank notepad. "Awesome!" he began scribbling.   
  
"What a waste of paper," Alex heard Jenna mumble.  
  
"What's that thing?" Alex pointed to the calculator.   
  
"You know, if you had amnesia you wouldn't know how to talk," Jenna waited for a smart-allec remark how people never really forget everything, just important things (Garet: like who they've been going out with for the past year). The remark did not come. "Hey! You're supposed to answer me!"   
  
"What's amnesia?" Jenna began banging her head on the table (Isaac: don't get amnesia!). "Why are you doing that?" Suddenly, Jenna jumped up and stuffed things i to her bag, the bell had rung.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"To my next class." Alex grabbed his things and followed her. "Why are you following me?!"   
  
"Where else am I supposed to go?"  
  
"Your class is over there," Jenna pointed across the hall. "If someone asks you a question, just say I plead the fifth." She slammed the door behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
So ends the 1st chapter! I hope you enjoyed.  
  
Naomi: You enjoy making short paragraphs.   
  
Usually that bugs the crud out of me, but today . . . It was fun! My whole agenda was to make them not longer than one line, but it didn't work.   
  
Naomi: sigh.  
  
Sigh.  
  



	2. Lunch food, and random numbers

Chapter 2–Lunch Food, and Random Numbers  
  
Around the middle of school of Jenna showing him his classes, and Alex pleading the fifth (even though he had no idea what it meant), it was finally lunch time.  
  
Alex stood by the door of his classroom, waiting for Jenna to tell him what to do next. Finally, she showed up.  
  
"Come on!" Jenna ran up to him. "Lets go to lunch!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked down the crowded halls, and into the large lunchroom. Crowds chattered, long lines led to the cashier. The two waited for their turn as Alex asked more questions, even though Jenna specifically asked him not to.   
  
Soon, they were up to the cashier, and they punched in their numbers (Garet: My guess is that Alex punched in random numbers like usual). Then, walking between kids and tables, they made it to the doors that led outside.   
  
Jenna settled herself on the lawn, flattening her dress. Alex looked blankly at her, still standing.  
  
"Sit down you dunce," she ordered.   
  
Alex sat. soon, other people arrived out on the lawn.  
  
"Hey Jenna, Alex," a girl with gold hair sat down next to him. "How was your day?"  
  
"Um . . ." the two turned red. "Not so well."  
  
"Why? How come?"   
  
"Well Sheba," Jenna started, "Mr. Smarty Pants here is acting like he has amnesia."  
  
"You still haven't told me what that means," Alex whined.  
  
Sheba looked down at Alex, not one bit of sympathy in them.   
  
"Um . . . anyways, Garet and Isaac are going to be out here soon. I saw them in line."  
  
"Little late Sheba," two boys walked up, their hair was spiked, as if to defy all laws of gravity.   
  
"Hi guys!"   
  
"Hey Alex," Garet smirked, "get caught today?"   
  
"Caught doing what?" Alex asked, his forehead wrinkled.  
  
"Well, putting in random numbers, of course."  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Alex replied.  
  
"Come on Alex," Garet rolled his eyes, "stop being and idiot."  
  
"I don't understand why I keep getting those kind of comments," Alex sighed.  
  
"It's because," Jenna threw a roll at him, "You keep on acting like it! Seriously, stop acting like you have amnesia!"  
  
"I'm not pretending!" Alex told her agian. "I don't know!"  
  
"Yeah, sure," they all replied. Alex scowled at all of them. How could he prove to them, he really couldn't remember anything?  
  
"Man," Alex thought aloud, "I wish someone could read my mind or something, to his surprise, Sheba perked up.  
  
"Hey!" she jumped up, her eyes bright, "Maybe me and Ivan-could-you know, mind read him! Then we'd really know!"  
  
"Yah!" Ivan smiled, he hadn't had an excuse to mind read anyone besides the teacher, because he didn't know how to do his homework. No one but the small group knew that the Ivan and Sheba could mind-read.  
  
"You can do that?" Alex lit up, smiling widely.  
  
"Of course you dope!" they all responded.  
  
Sheba and Ivan sat next to him, both holding their hands up to his head.   
  
_ Phew, now maybe they'll know for sure I have this--amnesya-thingy! I'm saved! It was annoying, them not believing me, I must've really been an-idiot-before I lost my memory.  
  
_ The two went beyond his thoughts, to memories. There was nothing. Sheba and Ivan sat back, shaking their heads as if to shake something off.  
  
"So?" Jenna asked, everyone waiting.  
  
"He, he really does have amnesia!" Sheba exclaimed, they all looked at her in shock.  
  
"It's true!" Ivan clarified. "I've never searched through an empty mind before."  
  
"Well," Sheba began to correct him, "Memories as still there, they're just--well, lets say dormant."  
  
"What?" Alex had a confused look.  
  
"You haven't really lost your memory," Sheba shrugged, "your brain just can't access at the moment."   
  
Alex still had the confused face. "So . . . what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You _will_ get your memory back," Ivan shoved him.  
  
"Until then," Sheba gave Alex a peircing stare, "You will just have to wait."  
  
"What abou--scool?" Alex asked, "I mean, I was barely able to get to . . . here without being sent to the, what was it called . . .the counsiling center or the . . . office."  
  
"Why can't we just tell the nurse?" Felix asked. "She'll know what to do."  
  
"It's because," Garet sniggered, "because Alex always acts like this! How's she supposed to know if he really has amnesia this time?"  
  
"Yeah, seriously Felix," Isaac added. "Banging his head on the math desk giving him amnesia? Come on, it sounds like ludicriss!"  
  
"Well what do you suppose we do?" Mia asked, her blue eyes taunting. "Showing him his classes and pleading the fifth won't do the trick."  
  
Everyone sat in thought.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"This is weird."  
  
"Amnesia? because of banging his head on the desk . . ?"  
  
"I've only heard of amnesia, never seen it."  
  
"Does anyone have a spoon?"  
  
"I don't get it, how could he have amnesia?"  
  
"This pudding looks like paste."  
  
"Don't worry," Garet jumped up, and patted Alex on the back. "We only have two more periods to go, and you're in my next class."  
  
"Alex is in my seventh period," Mia admitted. "We should be fine until the end of the day."  
  
"Then we can meet after school like usual," Sheba added. Everyone nodded in approval.  
  
* * * * * * * * Well, we all have to admit, that was very . . . um . . . interesting.  
  
Isaac: Yes, it was.  
  
Where's Naomi?  
  
Isaac: She quit.  
  
Quit?  
  
Isaac: I don't know, she just said she was quitting. I'm not sure why, or how. She just quit.  
  
Oh, I get it . . . not . . . really.  
  
Isaac: anyways, review, or she'll turn into a tornado.  
  
Only Jupiter Adepts do that.  
  
Isaac: You are a Jupiter Adept.  
  
Oh, right. . . I forgot.  
  
Isaac: Sure . . .  
  



	3. Lagoon, the Amusement Park

Chapter three is up!  
Alex: I'm feeling _so_ special.  
You better be. I'm surprised I've even gotten this far on this story!   
Alex: When will you stick with a muse?  
Never. Well, maybe I'll find the right one, but for now, you are it!  
Alex: Oh goodie.  
I heard that.  
  
Chapter 3–Lagoon, the Amusement Park   
  
Alex jumped up from his sleeping position, the alarm clock ringing in his ears. He scrambled for it, and began pushing random buttons. Finally, it stopped, leaving Alex's ears ringing. He reached up for the lamp, and turned the switch. Dots appeared in his eyes as it blinded him. Moaning, he rolled off the bed, and landed in a heap below it. Rubbing the new bruise on his elbow, he got up, hitting his head on the shelf above him.  
  
"This is totally not my day," he groaned, massaging the top of his head with his other hand. What he needed now was to forget what he had gained in the last twenty hours.   
  
Suddenly, to his surprise, the door bell rang. Curious, Alex walked out into the hall and towards it. Opening the door, he saw Isaac, Garet, Felix, and Jenna.  
  
"What are–" Alex began to ask.  
  
"Come on Alex!" Jenna jumped, "It's Lagoon day!! Get ready!"  
  
"Lagoon day?" Alex asked. "What's that?"  
  
"It's when all the seniors go to Lagoon." Garet replied rolling his eyes. "Hurry up! We don't have all day."  
  
Alex looked at them, his face blank.  
  
~a while later~   
  
"So, what's Lagoon?" Alex was finally able to ask once they were on the bus.  
  
"It's an amusement park," Jenna replied, holding his hand. "Don't worry, you don't need brains worth anything there. It has rides, and games, roller coasters, swings, lots a stuff . . ." she began muttering to herself as the bus lurched. They were on back seats with Ivan, Sheba, Mia, and Picard (just pretend he's seventeen! I don't care what you think, Picard is my favorite character, so, he's going to be in this fic! Peirs=Picard), were jabbering about the day ahead.  
  
The bus ride was fast for everyone, all excited for the day. Alex, who still didn't understand, looked out the bus window watching trees fly past. He wished he could remember something, anything. He wished he could understand his friends happiness, and their knowledge.   
  
"Don't worry Alex," someone tapped him. Sheba was turned in her seat looking back at him. "It will come back."   
  
He sighed as a reply. "I wish I could be sure . . ." Sheba gave a weak smile, when Alex expected a slap in the face, Sheba patted him on the head.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
~in Lagoon~  
  
Every one stood in awe at the towering roller coaster. Jenna squealed with excitement, and began pulling everyone towards the line. Alex didn't like the looks of it, his stomach churned.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?" Alex asked.  
  
"We're aren't going on that one," Garet saw Alex's white face, and pointed to the roller coaster. "We're going on the one over there," he pointed to a shallower ride. Behind Alex's back, he winked to everyone.  
  
"Yeah," Isaac smiled mischievously, "we're saving this one till last." Everyone nodded vigorously.   
  
"Oh, okay." And he got in line with them, not knowing what he was getting himself into.  
  
The line moved slowly, but Alex didn't seem to notice. He was to busy taking everything in, to busy to notice that the ride everyone else had said they were going on, was in the opposite direction.  
  
"Alex!" Jenna yelled, sitting in the front car of the roller coaster. "Come sit here!"  
  
He quickly jumped into the seat, and Jenna pulled his lap bar down before he could notice anything wrong.  
  
"What's this for?" Alex asked looking around. "Hey! I thought we were going on that ride over there!" The car lurched forward and the Mercury Adept's eyes got wide. "Oh please don't tell me–"  
  
"Yay!" Jenna squeaked, grabbing tight to the handles in front of her as they headed upwards. Alex looked back to see Garet and Mia behind them.   
  
"Hiyo Alex," Mia smiled evilly, "get ready to be turned into pancakes!"  
  
Alex didn't exactly understand what it meant, but knew it meant something _bad_.  
  
"Please let me die!" Alex moaned as the car came up to the top of the hill. Below were little dots, he could only guess they were people below. The car slowed, and they hung part way down the sloped tracks. "Let me die!"  
  
Jenna, who was next to him squealed with delight, "YAY!!!" Her hands were above her head, ready for the drop.  
  
"How can you do–," Alex started to ask frightened, but stopped as the car quickly rolled down. He felt himself only being held by the loose lap bar. "GAAAH!!! LET ME DIE, LET ME DIE, LET ME DIE, LET ME DIE, LET ME DIE–."   
  
He was now being forced into his seat as his stomach turned. Alex's hands were white from holding so tight to the bar in front of him. Jenna was now screaming high pitched, that made his ears throb. He couldn't decide which to do: hold the bar in front of him, his mouth, or plug his ears.  
* * * * * *   
Okay, I was being . . . . I have no idea, but anyways . . .REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
See you later, and have a good day or night, or morning depending on whenever you decide to read this . . . story . . . 


	4. Random Stuff Happens

Chapter 4–Random stuff happens  
  
"That was great!" Mia squealed with delight, her face was red from screaming.  
  
"Seriously!" Isaac came up from behind.  
  
"It was great," Jenna paused, "besides the point ALEX WAS SCREAMING LET ME DIE THE WHOLE TIME!!!"  
  
The Mercury Adept turned red from embarrassment. "Hey! You said we were going on a different ride!"  
  
"Well," Sheba smiled smugly, "we owe you an apology. . . Who wants to go on it again!"  
  
Everyone jumped and approved.  
  
"Spare me," Alex held his stomach.  
  
"Wait," Ivan lifted his finger in disapproval, "Maybe we should go on other rides before the lines get to long."  
  
"Wow," everyone stared at him amazed. "IVAN YOU DO HAVE BRAINS!!!"  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"Lets go–on the rocket then!"  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
"Spare me," Alex said again.  
  
"Don't worry," Mia patted him, "It's not bad. It's just like that ride over there–but–not really."  
  
"Is that supposed to mean something," Alex scowled.  
  
"Don't worry," Garet pushed him towards the line. "It'll be fun!"  
  
"Fun . . . Sure. . . . what exactly does this thing do anyways?"  
  
"Nothing much," they replied.  
  
"That's not an answer!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Yes it is!" Jenna stuck her tongue out.  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on you guys!" Sheba grabbed Jenna's arm, "come sit by me!"  
  
"Where do I go?"  
  
"Yo Alex!" Garet, Felix, and Isaac waved their hands at him. "Come here!"  
  
Alex sat down, as Isaac pulled the shoulder harness over the Mercury Adepts head.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"So," Garet got an evil grin, "so you don't fly out and break your head on the pavement."  
  
"Make it stop!" Alex cried.  
  
"The ride hasn't even started yet!" Isaac yelled at him kicking off his shoes.  
  
"Why are you doing that?"   
  
"So my shoes don't fall off you dork!"  
  
"What happens if they fall off?"  
  
"They hit you when you come back down."  
  
"Come back do–!"  
  
Suddenly, the seats were flung upwards as Alex felt his guts fall into the seat.  
  
"GAAH!!!" Alex yelled at the top of his lungs, as Garet, Isaac, and Felix began laughing wickedly. Finally, it slowed, and Alex looked down. He wished he hadn't, the people were little dots, and the trees looked like broccoli. "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!"  
  
Suddenly, the seats fell as Alex felt his guts go to his head. Just as Alex began to think they were going to hit the ground, they bounced back up.  
  
"Why do you torment me so?" he yelled at everyone as they got off the ride five bounces later.   
  
"You know Alex," Mia frowned, "you don't have to be so iffy about everything! Just enjoy it!"  
  
"It's kind of hard when you're trying to keep your food in your stomach," Alex shot back.   
  
Meanwhile, everyone else is ignoring the two and deciding on what to go on next.  
  
"The Samuri!" Picard smiled mischievously. "Then the River Rapids!"  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
"Hey Mia, Alex!" Jenna ran up to the two. "We're going on the Samuri!"  
  
"Really! *.*" Jenna got a dazed look. "Lets hurry up! I can't wait!"  
  
"The Samuri?" Alex asked. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a thing that turns like this," Ivan made a circling motion with his hands, "and then it spins you like this," made another motion, "and then your seat spins around. It's awesome!"  
  
"I feel sick."  
  
"Then don't come!" everyone headed towards the line. Alex looked up at the ride. It spun at least two ways at a time, every-now-and-then holding the people upside down in their seats. The teenager stuck his tongue out to it.  
  
"I think I'll just sit over here," Alex sat down on the bench in the shade.  
  
"See you in a little while!"  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Isn't that great! Another chapter goes by, and I haven't even gotten to the main plot! I'm such a dork!  
  
Alex: yes, you are. When am I going to get my memory back? I'm tired of asking so many questions.  
  
I'm tired of you period.  
  
Alex: where's your bathroom, I think I'm going to hurl . . . to many stupid rides. They made me go on ALL of them!  
  
It's over there.  
  
Alex: thank you, and see you later. Wait, I hope to never see you again! R&R! 


	5. Mixed Up Worries

Chapter 5–Mixed up Worries  
  
His friends waited in line without him. They chatted as if nothing was wrong. His piercing blue eyes danced with jealousy. How were they able to remember when he had nothing of the faintest idea why everything was? Who could ever guess knowledge was of so much importance?  
  
"Why me?" he couldn't help but whisper to himself. "Why did I have to be the one? If it had been someone else, at least they would be cared for, unlike me, left alone."  
  
Spiteful, he looked back at the group. Jenna hung on her brother, Mia wetted her hair, trying to keep cool. No one ever thought to look back at the lost and alone.  
  
"Feeling resentful, are we?" a voice asked. Alex quickly turned the direction it had come from.  
  
There, sat a woman with flaming red hair. Her crimson eyes laughed, her clothes were black leather, chains hung from them. Metal rings reflected the sun in Alex's eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Me? I am Karst. Tell me Alex, how does it feel to have lost everything?"  
  
"Wha?" Alex eyes widened, "how did–?"  
  
"Ah," Karst smiled maliciously. "Your friends are quite stupid to think banging your head on a desk would give you amnesia."  
  
"What are you trying to get at!" Alex jumped up from the bench.  
  
"Heh-heh," Karst laughed softly as she pulled something from out of her large pockets. Gently, she lifted a small glass bottle. A apple green fluid bubbled inside it. The top was tightly sealed with a cork. Somehow, Alex immediately knew what it was.  
  
"Hey!" he reached forward. "Give that to me!"  
  
"Ah," Karst grinned, "you aren't as stupid as you look. Of course, only a complete fool would know what this was." She shook the bottle lightly. "Memories do come in strange forms don't they?"  
  
Alex's upper lip twitched. His eyes were flaming with anger. "Give it to me!"  
  
"You think I'd give something as valuable as this without a price? You amuse me!"  
  
"I understand now," Alex scowled, "a bargain, eh?"  
  
"Of course," Karst replied, setting the bottle on her lap. "Your friends aren't what they seem. Ever heard of the Elemental Stars?"  
  
Alex shook his head.  
  
"Isaac and Garet hold the last two stones. Give those to me, and your memory will be returned. Sounds easy enough, right?"  
  
"Yes," Alex nodded, "but how will I reach you?"  
  
"That is also another part of the deal," Karst responded. "You must have the stones within a week from today at the back of the school. It's not like I can sit around all day waiting for you to deliver them to me."  
  
Karst stood up, and placed the bottle in her side pocket. Just before she walked off, she added one last thing.  
  
"Also," she looked intently in his eyes. "You must not let anyone know you know about the stones, or that you plan to take them. If you do, your memory will be thrown to the bottom of the ocean, unable to be recovered. Oh, and if you need a little push in doing this task," Karst opened the bottle. A green fog ascended from it, and floated towards Alex. Suddenly, like a door had been opened, Alex remembered something.  
  
iIsaac stooped over a large chest in a familiar room.   
  
"You can't tell anyone," he said to everyone. Lifting the top, a glow was seen underneath some objects. Quietly, he lifted a bright purple stone. Its radiance seemed to blind everyone, for they shaded their eyes.  
  
Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Quickly the Venus Adept put the stone back in its spot, and closed the chest. Grabbing a nearby lock, he snapped it shut./i  
  
"Good luck," she walked off, leaving Alex in a dazed state.  
  
"Hey Alex!" Someone yelled not far off. Blinking, the Mercury Adept turned to see Jenna running towards them. The whole group trailed behind, including Ivan who was holding his stomach. His face was a pale green, and ran to the nearest garbage can. "How's it been going."  
  
"Um–fine. Just fine," Alex nodded nervously.  
  
"Time for the River Rapids!" Mia cried out running down the street. "Come on you guys!"  
  
"Don't worry," Jenna tried to comfort him. "It has water, you love water! I promise you'll love this one!"  
  
Alex wasn't sure to be afraid of Karst, or the River Rapids.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Yay, plot! Kind of! Anywho, I hope you'll review! 


	6. The Finger of Doom

Yay, I am back, with Alex's Amnesia!  
  
Misty: It took you long enough.  
  
Oh yes, I must introduce you to my new muse, Misty!  
  
Misty: yup! So be prepared!  
  
Yes, she's the one on Pokemon, hey! Who says I can't like it? I love pokemon, of course, not as much as Golden Sun!  
  
Misty: and I have taken an Adept quiz, and I shall soon get results to which one I am, even though I know I'm a water.  
  
Cough cough, sure, cough. Anywho, sorry for not updating, I couldn't decide what to happen next, (serious stuff), so, I'm just gonna wing it and see what happens. Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
Misty: Waaa-baaa-fet! We do not own Golden Sun! Though we wish we did. . .  
  
Chapter . . . 6? I really can't remember.  
  
"So, what did you think?" Mia asked laughing, "was it fun?"  
  
"Not really," Alex held a blanket tightly around him shivering. "Being thrown out of the raft wasn't really what I had in mind."  
  
"Hey, it has a brand new twist. Who would know that your seatbelt would unbuckle just as we were going down the waterfall of doom."  
  
"Yeah, and being thrown out of the raft and nearly drowning. It was great fun," Alex said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, we're really sorry about it," Picard patted him on the shoulder, "there was nothing we could do, we were buckled in. Besides, you're okay now, right?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You know what?" Jenna asked smiling, "because Alex almost drowned, maybe they'll give us free season passes or something!"  
  
"Thad'beawsome!" everyone grinned broadly as the Mercury Adept gave a disgusted look.  
  
"Come on," Sheba headed for the office door, "lets get out of here and into the sun. Maybe we should take a break and do some easy going rides."  
  
"Lets do the ferris wheel!"  
  
"The merry-go-round!"  
  
"Swings! I wanna go on the swings!"  
  
"No, the haunted house!"  
  
"Yeah, lets go to the haunted house! It's not that scary, and it's kinda slow moving!"  
  
And so the haunted house they went as Alex got a sickening feeling in his stomach. He had begun to get the feeling he wasn't much of an amusement park person.  
  
They walked a few minutes, eyeing the games with stuffed animals hanging from hooks, and candy in windows. Giant trees were cracking the pavement, and occasionally tripping people. McDonalds, Subway, and many other restaurants had long lines of people wanting to get food. The smell of deep fried french fries and hamburgers made everyone's stomachs grumble.  
  
"I'm hungry," Ivan wined, "I wanna get food."  
  
"After the haunted house, hey look, no line!" Felix jumped forward. "Come on!"  
  
"I get to go with Ivan!" Sheba hung onto the Jupiter Adepts arm.  
  
"Ooh, ooh, me with Isaac-Chan!"  
  
They paired up, and waited to go onto the carts. Jenna waited patiently with Alex, as the cart turned the corner, and they climbed in. The lap beam was pulled down and into the dark cave they went . . .  
  
"Why are those pictures looking at us?" Alex pointed to an old lady in a frame.  
  
"Because it's a haunted house."  
  
"All these guys look fake, their noses are falling off."  
  
"They're supposed to look fake, so the humanitarium people won't sue Lagoon."  
  
"Then what's the point? Why is his head falling off?"  
  
"It amuses people. His head is falling off because he's being tortured."  
  
"Wow, I don't want to be tortured. If I'm tortured, will my head fall off."  
  
"I wish it would."  
  
"Was that supposed to be sarcastic? I'm confused."  
  
"You're always confused."  
  
"Okay, that was freaky, a plastic skeleton just poked me."  
  
"What? Where?" Jenna looked around.  
  
"There! Ah-hah! I stole it's finger!" Alex held up a fragment of plastic.  
  
"Put that back Alex, we're going to get in trouble!"  
  
"I can't put it back, the skeleton's way back there, now he's going to go poke Isaac and Mia, except he won't have a finger to poke them with."  
  
"Oh well," Jenna sighed, "who cares, we have a souvenir, just put it away so no one will see it, and sue us."  
  
"Sue?"  
  
"It's when they take all your money and put you in jail."  
  
"I don't think I'll ask anymore questions, they just get to confusing."  
  
"Good, I'm tired of your babbling."  
  
There was a scream behind them, and Jenna and Alex looked back. "Oh, I think the skeleton just poked Mia."  
  
"EVIL SKELETON EVIL SKELETON . . . hey, why is it's finger missing?"  
  
Instantly both Jenna and Alex laughed, and didn't seem to notice their car had stopped. In front of them was Ivan and Sheba.  
  
"Alex? Jenna? Is that you?" Sheba asked.  
  
"Yeah," the Fire Adept answered, "why are we stopped?"  
  
"I dunno," Ivan answered, "we just did, and Garet, Picard, and Felix are in front of us."  
  
"You mean they all managed to fit into the same cart?" Jenna asked, "all three of them?"  
  
"Yup, it's quite funny, they keep on screaming death threats to one another."  
  
Mia and Isaac's cart bumped into Alex's and Jenna's. "Hey, is it over already?"  
  
"Why? Didn't have enough time to kiss Mia?" Garet asked from the front. "Hey, anybody know why we stopped?"  
  
"I dunno," Isaac shrugged. "Hey, did you see that skeleton back there, it's finger was missing."  
  
"Yeah," Mia glared, "it poked me, and it wasn't very nice."  
  
"You mean this finger?" Alex held it up, and everything went black.  
  
"Oh great, a power outage," Ivan wined, "right in the middle of a haunted house.  
  
"We're all gonna die!" Felix screamed.  
  
"Shut-up, and don't spit all over me!" Garet slugged the Venus Adept.  
  
"I was not spitting!"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"TRAITORS!" a voice screamed within the house, "YOU HAVE STOLEN THE FINGER OF DOOM!!! NOW YOU SHALL PAY!!!"  
  
"Is this part of the haunted house?" Picard asked, "cause it's freaking me out."  
  
"Me too!" many others agreed.   
  
Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off, the skeletons behind the bars began to move.  
  
"I hope they're supposed to do that," Mia scooted closer to Isaac as skeletons began reaching through the bars.  
  
"GIVE BACK THE FINGER OF DOOM!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Um . . . okay?  
  
Misty: that was odd.  
  
Yes it was.  
  
Misty: finger of doom, finger of doom, give me a break, was that the best you could come up with!?  
  
I told you I was going to wing it, and that is what I did!  
  
Misty: heaven forbid, we have an idiot among us.  
  
Of course! Duh!  
  
Misty: anyways . . . REVIEW!!! . . .I mean . . . please? 


	7. Karst Again

I'm back once again with another dumb chapter to Alex's Amnesia!  
  
Misty: Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
[rolls eyes] Well, hopefully it will be more sane than the last one, and will actually be worth reading.  
  
Misty: but insanity is good! I once heard a quote that said: "the Sane only have one path to walk, while the Insane ones have infinite choices . . ." Or something like that.  
  
Whatever, but to the chapter!  
  
Misty: do we look like computer freaks that spend to much time making GB games? Thought not!  
  
Um, are you sure? I spend lots of time on the computer.  
  
Misty: shuttup! WE DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN!!!  
  
Chapter 7 (wow we finally made it to chapter 7!)--Karst...again!  
  
"I don't get it," Alex commented as a skeleton began walking up to him. "Are they supposed to be doing that?"  
  
"No you dork!" Jenna yelled hitting him on the head.  
  
"Their moving on their own!" Felix yelled shaking in his seat.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"You know Isaac," Mia got a dazed look, "we can get through anything together."  
  
"You're right Mia!" Isaac smiled. "There is nothing we can't overcome together!"  
  
"What a bunch of bogus," Jenna muttered as she tried to get out of her seat.  
  
Somehow, Alex began feeling a power building up within his fingertips. Aqua aura seemed to glow around them. Raising his hands above him, he built up the energy between them. Focusing his mind, he yelled a single word.  
  
"Glacier!"  
  
Cold wind swept up all around them as ice twisted up the poles, walls, carts and skeletons. Everyone shivered as they looked in awe at Alex.  
  
"How did–"  
  
"I thought you couldn't remember anything!" Ivan yelled.  
  
"I don't," the Mercury stared in amazement at his hands that were blue. "I don't know how I did it. The words just came to me."  
  
"Well enough of that!" Garet jumped in his seat, "lets get out of here before the ice melts!"  
  
"Good idea Garet, you do have a brain!" Isaac laughed from the back as he tried to pull the lap bar up.  
  
"I dunno, I think we were all stupid cause we didn't remember we had psyenergy!" Garet responded.  
  
"Well," Sheba began thinking. "We haven't used it very often, people just wouldn't understand our powers."  
  
"You mean you can all do this stuff?" Alex asked.  
  
"Well, yeah," Mia replied, "that's how we all became friends. Actually, Sheba and Ivan did it since they can read minds. Without them, we would've thought each other as normal people."  
  
"That's how I met Mia," Isaac smiled.  
  
"I remember that," the blue hair girl replied dreamily.  
  
"I'm sick of this nonsense, letsa get outa here!" Picard jumped up and began sliding down the icy tracks. "Whoohoo! This is fun!"  
  
"I wanna try!" Garet tried to join but slipped and fell, scattering everyone else who had managed to get out of their carts.  
  
"Not nice!" Felix said gruffly as Garet landed on his legs.  
  
* * *  
  
They had managed to get out into the sunlight in one piece, and Garet only managed to knock them all down five times on the slick ice inside.  
  
"Phew, thank goodness that is over!" Picard sighed.  
  
"Agreed," many others responded.  
  
"Hey! I'm hungry! Who wants to go to Subway!" Ivan raised his hand.  
  
"No way, Teriaki Sticks for me!" Jenna said tartly.  
  
"Hamburgers! Fries! Soda pop!" Mia jumped up and down.  
  
"Lets just split up, it's easier that way," Picard shook his head. And so every which way, the Adepts went for food, soon to meet up in an hour. Alex followed Jenna around as she pointed out booths, and getting in a crowded line.  
  
"So, what are we doing?" Alex asked.  
  
"Getting lunch, I'm starving," Jenna commented, holder her stomach.  
  
"What are we getting?"  
  
"Just leave it to me," The Mars Adept smiled. "I'll get you something you'll enjoy."  
  
"Thanks, cause I have no idea what any of this stuff is."  
  
"I know, I can't wait till you get your memory back, it's getting really annoying."  
  
"Hey Jenna?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
* * *  
  
"That was good!" Alex smiled, it seemed he hadn't done that in a long while.  
  
"I told ya!" Jenna laughed. "Teriaki chicken is the best, except pixy stix, I like pixy stix!"  
  
"I'll have to try that to then."  
  
"It's so strange Alex, but when I talk to you now, you seem like a completely different person."  
  
"Well, I have no idea who I was," Alex simply responded. "But maybe because of this, I'll change."  
  
"Maybe, maybe . . ."  
  
"Hey Jenna!" Ivan called not far away, Sheba standing next to him.  
  
"What?" the Fire Adept stood from the table.  
  
"It's so strange," Ivan whispered as he came up to them, breathing heavily, "but we felt another Adept near-by."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Near the Subway, but . . . I don't think we want to make aquantince with her."  
  
"She had a dark mind," Sheba added, her green eyes stared into Alex's blue ones. "She wants something."  
  
"Would you just get to the catch," Jenna said rolling her eyes. "You know I hate riddles."  
  
Sheba bent closer to Jenna and whispered something in her ear. The Fire Adept stepped back, her eyes wide, and looked down at Alex who gave a blank face. "What do we do?"  
  
"She's far more advanced than us, me and Ivan could hardly stand near her in the line for a sandwich. But we should tell him."  
  
"Why? Why should he be burdened with this?"  
  
"Jenna...we were all assigned to protect them. He should know."  
  
"I feel left out," Alex whined. "What is going on?"  
  
Ivan, Sheba, and Jenna stared at him, and Alex had begun to wish he hadn't said anything.   
  
"Alex, we know what Karst said to you, and we know what she wants."  
  
Misty: dun, dun, dun!  
  
And it's another stupid cliffhanger!  
  
Misty: note the "stupid" part.   
  
You're mean!  
  
Misty: What are you talking about, you're the one who just said it was a stupid cliffhanger.  
  
. . . um . . .  
  
Misty: exactly, so leave a review in the box, and maybe by some miracle Orchid will turn sane again.  
  
But don't count to much on it.  
  
Misty: No comments from you.  
  
Since when did you become the boss of me? I'm the author.  
  
Misty: Shuttup! [hits Orchid with a baseball bat]  
  
X_X  
  
Misty: Yay! 


	8. Guardians of Sol

Another chappy!  
  
Misty: Yay!  
  
Wa-ha-ha be prepared.  
  
Misty: Be scared.  
  
And aware.  
  
Misty: of the glare.  
  
And let us share.  
  
Misty: With great care.  
  
In the lair.  
  
Misty: With a mare.  
  
That is fare.  
  
Misty: That makes people stare  
  
And eat a pear.  
  
Misty: And make it tear.  
  
With bears.  
  
Misty: That are very, very, very, hungry!  
  
Misty! It''s supposed to rhyme!  
  
Misty: Why?  
  
Because . . . because I said so!  
  
Misty: You know what?  
  
What?  
  
Misty: We don''t own Golden Sun! Harry Potter! And Orchid doesn''t own Pokemon either!  
  
Chapter 22–– Sagebrush  
  
Misty: It is NOT chapter 22  
  
Why not?  
  
Misty: Because chapter 8-21 would feel left out!  
  
Fine, fine, fine.  
  
Chapter 8––Guardians of Sol  
  
He didn't know what to think. What was he to do?  
  
"Don't worry," Sheba smiled weakly. "Everything will turn out okay."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"Well, lets just say, there is so much you don''t know and understand," Ivan responded truthfully.  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"Come on," Jenna cut in. "Lets talk about this later, when there is no one who can eavesdrop.  
  
"You're correct, Jenna," Sheba stood from her seat. "Later everything will be explained. Lets go have some fun for now though! I still want to go on the ferris wheel!"  
  
"There's all in the world for explaining," Ivan jumped up. "But only 2 more hours of Lagoon!  
  
"Don't worry Alex," Jenna reassured. "We''ll figure out some way to get your memory back."  
  
* * *   
  
It didn't seem very long before they were lading back onto the buses, bags filled with cotton candy, prizes, toys, souvenirs filled the shelves and everyone sat talking happily about their day. The nine Adept sat near one another, laughing at jokes and eating down the last of their candy they had bought.  
  
"Cotton candy!" Ivan laughed in a high pitched voice. "I like cotton candy."  
  
"You know," Felix said nervously. "I think you should stop giving him that stuff. It's as if he were drunk or something."  
  
"Yay, yay, I'm drunk!" Ivan stuck another handful into his cotton candy bag  
  
"You''re right!" Picard stole the bag of fluffy purple sugar from him.  
  
"Hey! That''s my candy! Picard stole my candy!"  
  
"Wow Ivan," Jenna mocked. "You DO have a brain."  
  
"Yay, yay, I have a brain! Wow, that rhymed."  
  
Sheba, who was sitting next to him smacked him across the head. "Cool it buddy!"  
  
"Ow . . ."  
  
"Good job Sheba," Garet grinned widely. "I want to smack Ivan to!" He stood up and smacked the Jupiter Adept in front of his head.   
  
"Ow. My head is spinning," Ivan smiled crookedly. "Weee!"  
  
"Stop that you guys! His voice is getting on my nerves!" Mia stuck her tongue out at Ivan who began laughing in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Okay guys, quiet down." The teacher appeared on the bus holding a list of names in her hands. "I need to take role so we don't forget anyone."  
  
"Ooh, ooh I'm here!" Ivan began raising his hand and jumping up and down.   
  
"I know you're here Ivan," the teacher glared and the Jupiter Adept sunk in his seat as Sheba smacked him.  
  
"Wow, that's fun," she laughed.   
  
"Hem hem!" the teacher tried to get their attention, but all the students began screaming hysterically.   
  
"AUGH!!! THE UMBRIDGE CALL!!!" (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix)  
  
"I knew there would be a day she would come and terrorize our school!"  
  
"A niffler! Does anyone have a niffler?"  
  
"Wa-ha-ha she''ll never last in our school!"  
  
"Please don''t fire Ms. Feizhi!"  
  
"Now is when you need skiving snackboxes!"   
  
The teacher gave an annoyed glare as everyone began calming down and began checking names to mark that they were there.  
  
* * *   
  
The bus ride was soon over, and the nine of them trailed down towards Isaac's house that was only a block away from the school. Sheba had only whispered a small amount to the group leader when he decided to have a meeting. Garet whined, not knowing the reason for going, and thoroughly hated sitting around and doing  
  
"Everything will be explained," Jenna poked him.  
  
"Why can''t we just do it here?"  
  
"There might be eavesdroppers you dolt!"  
  
"Thank Jenna," he said sarcastically and suddenly tripped. "Ow."  
  
"Clutz," she walked past him along with everyone else.   
  
"Wow, I feel loved."  
  
Isaac's house was soon in sight. It was a dull yellow with white doors and windows. From what Alex could see, the walls inside had been painted a light green color. The nine filed in the back door and up some wood stairs. They soon entered a room that the Mercury Adept quickly recognized. It was the same room he had seen from the vivid memory Karst had given him. The same bed, walls, and the trunk at the end of the bed.   
  
Without a word, Felix walked over to the single window in the room and closed the heavy blinds. Picard closed the door behind him and locked it as Mia flicked on the light. Quickly, Isaac pulled a key out from around his neck and held it tightly in his hand. Silently they all sat down in the empty space, leaning against the bed and walls.  
  
"Okay, so what is going on here?" Garet asked  
  
"We have received new information from our secretary, Miss Sheba," Isaac stood. "She has only told me that we needed to hold this meeting. I have no idea why we are here though. Would you like to explain?"  
  
Sheba stood in her spot as Isaac took his seat. "I would indeed like to tell you all why we are here. It is in behalf of our dear friend Alex. Early yesterday, his memory was taken. With Ivan at my aid, we found it was no coincidence this afternoon. Lady Karst from Prox High has in fact stolen it. In return for Alex''s memory, she requests the last two stars."  
  
Isaac, Felix, Garet, and Mia exchanged nervous glances as Alex spoke up. "Wait!" The Mercury Adept shook his head. "She only said they were stones."  
  
"She told you that to make you think they were not very important when in fact they could rule the fate of Weyard."  
  
"What?" he looked wildly around. His own mind was a bargaining for the worlds fate?! "I don''t understand."  
  
"Just wait a moment," Sheba instructed. "With every ones agreement, Jenna, Ivan, and I wish to tell Alex what the stars are, and what role we play in this story."  
  
"Alex has always been our friend," Jenna said. "He knew before, and he should know now. He should know why he was the one to suffer this loss."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, thinking deeply.  
  
"Does anyone oppose this decision?"" Sheba looked at everyone in the circle. She sighed with relief when no one raised their hand. "So, where should we start?"  
  
"I shall do the telling," Isaac volunteered. The Venus Adept sighed and leaned up against his bed, trying to think of a way to tell the story.  
  
"It all started about a couple hundred years ago," he began. "Alchemy was loose upon the world, an ancient magic that can manipulate the building blocks of reality. A person that could master this power could attain anything he could ever want. Many people realized that great power, so the decision was made: it was to be sealed.  
  
"But not everyone was happy with this and were angry at the elders, so they fled, only taking few belongings and their families with them. They hid on the foot of Mount Aleph where they built the Sol Sanctum to protect the sealed magic. And so for generations, the people forgot about the powers, and turned into the people that walk around us now. The nine of us are the last of our kind, the very last that are able to use the power of Alchemy, the last descendants of those Elders that fled all those years ago."  
  
"But what happened to the rest of them?"" Alex asked.   
  
Isaac sighed and ruffled his hair. "It was only two years ago that all of us were living quietly in the mythical village Vale. One night, all that changed when people from a place called Prox came to our home and tried to steal the powers of Alchemy. Our home which was built off that power crumbled, and our village turned to rubble. Without the power, Mount Aleph erupted because there was nothing left to support it.  
  
"We were the only ones that survived that night. Everyone else was killed by the wrath of the Sanctum because we were not able to protect the magic it held within it. . ." Isaac stopped a moment as if remembering the horrible night. Everyone was silent around him, pained at what their memory long ago.  
  
"It was not long after that the Wise One visited us. He told us to go after that power, we were the only ones who could stop Alchemy from being released. And so, that is what we did. The people of Prox were able to light two of the lighthouses before we could take back. That is what the stars are. They are the last seals of Alchemy, and if the last lighthouses are lit with those stars, who knows what may happen. . ."  
  
Misty: Wow . . . it was serious!  
  
Yeah, isn't that amazing?  
  
Misty: Really amazing. How did you manage that?  
  
I was listening to the sad songs on the Gladiator sound track.  
  
Misty: Ohh. . . . who could've figured? 


	9. Searching

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Golden Sun, but I don't. So there.  
  
Chapter 9–Searching  
  
Alex could hardly remember the walk home to his house. Someone could've easily given him a ride, but he needed time to think on his own. Jenna and Felix dragged behind him, old memories stirred up like sand in rapid water.   
  
They were all so pained. Their anguished faces and teary eyes. This was the reason they were so secretive. Before he hadn't really thought of a real reason why they might have all hidden their powers, but now . . . if anyone were to find out, their lives would be in danger.  
  
Somehow, Alex manage to make it to his house, even though he had no idea where it was in the first place. His own body just mechanically took him there. He glanced around and reached for the door nob. Just as he was about to enter, he saw Garet appear on the road. His feet dragged, and he was shaking his head slightly. The sidewalk behind him was splattered with small drops of water. It took a while for Alex to realize his friend was crying.  
  
He could never recall a time when Garet had appeared down. Or even shown signs of tears. All he ever did was be clumsy and make everyone laugh. The Mercury couldn't help but bear look at his friend this way.  
  
"Hey Garet!" Alex called. The Fire Adept looked up and hastily tried to wipe his tears away. Alex closed the door and crossed the street. "What's wrong?"  
  
Garet gave him the most hurtful eyes he had ever seen. "You're so blessed." He whispered. "You're so blessed you can't remember. . ." He tried to turn away.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The Fire Adept shook his head. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you don't know . . . but my entire family died. My parents, grand parents, my little sister and my little brother . . ." He faded off as he tried to keep from breaking down on the street.  
  
"Do you want to go inside?" Alex asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah . . ." Garet began walking away, and then he stopped. "Hey Alex?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you really sure you want your memory back?"  
  
Alex gave him a bewildered look. "I'm not sure I understand."  
  
"Do you really want to be haunted for the things you've done? Or things that have happened? It's such a pain to know you might have been able to do something if you had been just a little stronger, or a little older. It was so simple. . . if I had just been able to do a simple lift, I could've saved my brothers life. . . If I had been able to do to catch, I could've saved your sister. . ." Garet suddenly stopped, and looked up at Alex as if he had just said something absolutely horrible.  
  
"What?!" Alex's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm sorry," Garet turned away hastily. "I shouldn't have said anything." With that he sped down the road and out of sight before Alex could have stopped him.  
  
His. . . sister? . . .  
  
The Mercury Adept shook his head, hardly believing what he had just heard. Standing still for what seemed like forever, he finally made his way towards the house.  
  
~* * * * *~  
  
It took him nearly an hour to find what he was looking for. Searching for drawers, and cabinets, underneath his mattress. He had nearly lost hope that he had one when he saw it underneath his bed behind it's leg. The journal was a light blue with storm clouds on the cover. He broke the lock and began skimming through the pages.  
  
The sky was dark outside. The moon hung in the cold air, giving a blue glow. The windows were open and crickets outside chirped softly. A small breeze came through the panes bringing cool crisp air with it. Alex breathed in deeply as he stopped somewhat near the beginning as if to prepare himself. Clearing his mind, he began to read.  
  
Orchid: Okay you guys . . . I know it was short, but I had to write something.  
  
Misty: seriously! You haven't written for like a month! _  
  
Orchid: I'm really sorry. End of Term is approaching, and my parents are trying to fit in vacation time! The horror! St. George, and giant homework assignments like creating a whole civilization with culture, climate, all that crap. Then the bugs. I hate bugs!  
  
Misty: Wow! Me too!  
  
Orchid: Well anyways, with only Lake Powell left on my list next week, I should be free to update more often!  
  
Misty: Yay!  
  
Orchid: So see you next time...and oh, yeah, sorry all you humor folks, but this is going to get more serious! You see, I go through "moods" right now I'm into seriousness!  
  
Misty: Scary!  
  
Orchid: but I'm sure to get another crazy mood soon, and stuff. I'm also going to try and start another story!  
  
Misty: My bet it's one to torture the GS characters!  
  
Orchid: Hey! I'm not that evil! So ta-ta! 


	10. Doom's Day

Disclaimer: Don't own Golden Sun dangit!  
  
*******  
  
The night was warm. Alex smiled as he looked towards the glowing sunset to the west. The breeze swept around him, as if to lift him into the sky. What an odd feeling, it seemed as though it could only belong to those of Jupiter. A small river gurgled near by, as if speaking to him. He couldn't help but feel something was about to happen.  
  
Someone called for him in the distance. It was his mom. Slowly, Alex got to his feet and brushed off his tunic. Something about mothers and dirty children, they just didn't go to well together. The grass crunched softly beneath his feet as he walked towards his home. His mother stood just inside the door in the kitchen area, slowly stirring a spicy smelling dinner. She turned to him and he looked into her soft mellow eyes. They sparkled in the light, her smooth long white hair fell to her waist. It wasn't white from old age, Alex was sure of that, but from her pure heart. She smiled that seemed to make the teenager relax.  
  
"It's such a beautiful sunset isn't it?" she asked. "Your sister Marissa is out wandering about as usual. If only I wasn't so busy, I'd go out and see it myself."  
  
Alex stepped forward and took the spoon she was stirring with. "Don't worry mom, I'll do it."  
  
"What? Are you sure?" she wondered.  
  
"I'm here anyway," Alex shrugged. "Go rest, you were up all night watching dad." His father had been stuck ill a week before sending him to bed. The Mercury Adept's mom had stayed up nearly every night to tend him. The young mother smiled as she pulled off the apron.  
  
"Thanks Alex, I feel sorry for those mothers who don't have you for a son."  
  
He grinned and turned towards the stew. He loved his mom more than anyone besides one other person. His sister.  
  
Marissa was the most beautiful young lady anyone had ever set eyes on. With her sparkling sapphire eyes, and white hair. She was almost an exact replica of her mother, just far more charming. Something about her inspired everyone, with her sweet songs and kindness. Her fighting wasn't the greatest, but she could cure any wound, and could spread joy throughout the community as if it were nothing. Marissa was everything to Alex.  
  
Something twirled in the water, the thick liquid began to slow. The Mercury Adept stirred faster to keep the contents from burning at the bottom. It lagged, as if something were holding it still. Suddenly, the stew began swirling the opposite way he was turning. He jumped back in surprise as the pot fell from the stove and spilt over the wood floor, burning at the soles of his shoes. The water seemed to separate from the soup as it began to bubble.   
  
A rumble came from the ground, knocking Alex off his feet. He quickly scrambled towards the door, as another jerk from the earth's interior sent him sliding. Yells and screams came from nearby houses as he made his way outside.  
  
Clouds had gathered, the light from the sunset veiled in blackness. Lightening reached down from the skies, and Alex felt himself suddenly pelted by rocks. No . .. Not rocks, but hail. Children screamed, and parents hugged them tightly. Alex looked back at the darkened house. His dad! The ground shook again, as he ran back inside and bolted up the stairs. The bedroom door was open, and he sped in. His father was still laying there.  
  
"Dad! Dad!" he cried, grabbing the ill stricken man. The father looked towards him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about me Alex," he whispered, and the ground began trembling harder. "My time is up. Find your mom and sister . . ."  
  
Alex watched in horror as his father went still and his heart stopped. He had died.  
  
"No . . ." tears rolled down his face. "Dad! Dad don't leave me! I need your help!"  
  
The structure of the house creaked, as the wooden nails began to crack. The posts shifted and the floorboards began to split. Alex cried out as the walls fell away and there was another tremor sending him beyond the reach of the collapsing structure.  
  
The landing wasn't the best way to fall, but he was okay. He looked wildly around his eyes searching through what used to be his house.   
  
"Alex! Alex!" said a familiar voice. His mother ran up to him, tears rolling down her face. "The stars. . . they've been stolen. Someone stole them, and now our home is crumbling. . . Rissa . .. Where is Marissa? I hope-"  
  
They both fell to the ground as the shaking became constant, and lightening flashed across the sky. The pelts of hail were now bruising Alex whenever one hit him. Fires were now everywhere, started from the burning oven, and lightening striking the ground around them. Alex looked towards Mount Alph, glowing lava was oozing from its top. Ashes filled the air as they choked. The river near by was rising, the water steaming. Wind whistled through the trees, the once pleasant breeze was now like hurricane. Giant boulders were now rolling down the hills of the village. Alex listened as cries were being cut short quicker than ever. His mind was vibrating with fear. What was happening?  
  
"Quickly!" his mom yelled over the booming sounds. "The water is rising, we will burn!" The two towards the stairs that were cracking because of the moving earth. Alex reached the stairs first sprinting up the steps two at a time as his mother lagged behind. He was near the top as rock was hurtled in his direction. He barely managed to jump out of the way as they headed down the steps towards the woman. They caught her in the mid-section, pinning her to the ground. Alex tried to stop other rocks from falling towards his mother, burying her. The Mercury Adept had nearly gotten them stopped as a shiver ran up his spine. There was a booming sound right above him as he watched a shadow appear over the edge of the cliff. A boulder fell down onto the stairs, rolling until it hit the rocks where his mother had been . . .  
  
The cliff before had been saving him from the merciless hail. But the winds changed, and began pelting him like a machine gun.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" he yelled, racing towards the pile of rubble, clawing through the dirt. Someone must have heard him, because footsteps soon sounded above him. A figure was seen on the top of the stairs, a golden scarf tied around his neck. Isaac.  
  
"Alex!" he ran towards him. "Alex! We have to get out of . . ." He saw the pile of rubble, and who was underneath it. Tears rolled down his face, barely visible in the darkness and melting hail. "Alex. . ."  
  
Two other people appeared. They were brother and sister, Jenna and Felix. "Isaac! Alex!"  
  
"Come on! There's no time! Grab Alex!" Felix yelled as Jenna headed down the stairs. "The lava is coming!"  
  
"Come on Alex," Isaac grabbed his tortured friend. "There's nothing we can do . . ."  
  
"No!" the Mercury Adept yelled. "I can't leave!"  
  
"Alex!"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Please!" Jenna pleaded, we have to get out of here. The lava is coming, and the tremors are getting worse! ALEX!!!"  
  
Felix now came down the stairs, and with his help, the three grabbed Alex and pulled him away from the rubble.  
  
"No! NO!!!" He twisted and turned to try and get away from his friends grasps, but could not get free. "Mom! MOM!!!"  
  
Quickly as they could, the three struggling Adepts got up the stairs. The glowing molten rock was closer now, rolling down the hills like thick tar. More people appeared, people they knew. Picard, Sheba, Mia, and Ivan sped towards them. They were only black figures on a dark plateau, with a glowing mountain behind them with lightening. Such a sight to see, a sight that would bring a person into darkened fright.  
  
Picard grabbed hold of Alex along with Sheba. Mia leaned against her staff, tears running down her face. "There's no one else. . . we couldn't find anyone else . . ."  
  
"Are you sure?!" Isaac looked stricken. "We're the only ones . . ."  
  
"Everyone was dead," Picard grimaced. "There's no one. . ."  
  
Alex now went silent, unable to believe what was happened. What of his sister? Or his aunts and uncles? Were they possibly . . . gone?  
  
"Marissa . . ?"  
  
"We couldn't find her," Sheba whispered. "There might just be a chance . . ."  
  
"We can't just stand here," Felix stomped his foot. "We need to get out of here. We can't mourn over those that have died yet, or we are going to be dead!"  
  
"Felix is right," Picard nodded, and the others agreed. "The safest place is up."  
  
And so they ran, as far as their feet could carry them. Rocks were hurled through the black night. Jenna tried to light their way for a little while, but her psyenergy was soon drained. The Elements were wild that night, and hard for anyone to control. Soon, they gave up, and walked blindly uphill, leaving their small village behind that had once protected the sacred stars.  
  
*********  
  
Orchid: sniff...I'm such a horrible person...  
  
Naomi: Where's my Garet-Chan! You didn't forget him did you?!  
  
Orchid: Don't worry, Garet will be showing up in the next chapter.  
  
Naomi: Good.  
  
Orchid: Man, I feel like I'm writing something like Trigun! The first episodes were humorous and non-plot, just like my first chapters. And the later episodes everything get serious all the sudden! Man, I guess watching the whole series within a three day time period wasn't good for me. It got embedded in my brain. Oog.  
  
Misty: So stick around for the next chapter, flash backs are weird!  
  
Orchid: Thank you and goodnight/day!  
  
Misty: Oh yeah, we're really sorry if things didn't make any sense. It's past our bed time! 


	11. Marissa

Chapter 11  
  
Marissa  
  
It seemed like a dream when they all awoke the next morning. They lay on a high hill overlooking the ruined village. The houses were gone, covered in still steaming lava. Everything was charred black, craters were in the ground from falling stones. The air was smoky, and black clouds were slowly drifted away.  
  
"It must be a dream," Jenna whispered as she looked down upon the ruins. "This can't be happening."  
  
"What could have possibly caused this?" Isaac whispered.  
  
"The stars," Alex shook his head. "My mom...she said the stars had been stolen."  
  
"Without the support of psyenergy," Picard eyes slowly looked around. "Mt. Alph erupted. The Elements were imbalanced."  
  
Mia's hands glimmered a pale blue as she cast ply on her wounds. "Well at least they're back now."  
  
"Yes," Ivan nodded. "But what now? Do we go after them?"  
  
"The stars?"  
  
"What else would I be talking about?"  
  
Alex looked towards the peak that was now silent. Were they the only survivors?  
  
"We must search for other people who survived," Felix said, as if reading Alex's mind.  
  
Everyone agreed as they headed towards the village. They hadn't gone far when they heard someone call.  
  
"Wait!" Yelled a hoarse voice. Everyone turned around to see a friend coming over the hill. It was Garet. He was covered in ashes, bleeding from his many cuts. The Fire Adept swayed as his strength gave way.  
  
"Garet!"  
  
They hurried towards him, Mia trying to heal him. He stared half dazed into the sky. Tear tracks were running down his face, he was crying not to long ago.  
  
"Garet!" Sheba shook him. "Are you alright?"  
  
Garet's eyes swayed to Alex. "Mar . . .Marissa . . ."  
  
"What?" Alex shook him gently. "What about Marissa?"  
  
"She's . . . she's stuck."  
  
"What? Where!" The Mercury Adept felt a certain hope his sister would be okay.  
  
"By the cliffs," Garet coughed, and Picard cast Ply. "That way."  
  
He took off at a sprint, not bothering to see if his friends were following him. His heart pounded in his chest. She had to be okay...  
  
* * * *  
  
He couldn't will himself to turn the page. He knew what had happened. She had died. That's why she wasn't here today. Alex grimaced. He didn't want to know what happened next. His mom...his dad...  
  
The Mercury Adept threw the diary down in anger. How could he have let this happen? Why couldn't he have done anything? Clenching his fists tightly he felt all the anguish draining into them, a blue aura surrounded him. Why?  
  
Something flashed outside. Alex distractedly threw the psyenergy to the side making his room turn to ice. There was another flash. It came from not far away, from the direction of Sheba's house. Silently, he left the room, and somehow found himself out on the lawn. Briskly, he set off down the road towards the flashing lights.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sheba! Stop it!" Ivan came from a nearby house.  
  
"Leave me alone Ivan!" The distressed girl screamed at him.  
  
"Someone's going to see that lightening!"  
  
"They can't see it Ivan," she glared. "They're not like us. Just because we have different blood they hate us."  
  
"Sheba..." he sighed. "Please, you're going to wear yourself out."  
  
"I can't help it. Every time I'm reminded of that day I can't help ..."  
  
"Me too, Sheba," the Jupiter Adept sat down next to the sparking friend. "We can't work ourselves about what has already happened."  
  
"Out of all the Jupiter Adept's in the village, we didn't see that day once!" Sheba yelled. "Why?! If we had been stronger, think of how many lives we could've saved."  
  
"We were to young back then," he reassured.  
  
"That's what makes me hate it most. Maybe if..." she clenched her hands, bolts of lightening emanated from them.  
  
"Stop," Ivan put his hands over hers. "Sheba, I know how you feel. It wasn't our faults."  
  
"Where do you lay the blame then?"  
  
"There is no blame. Maybe there was some chance that it was meant to be this way. We cannot determine everything. That's what the Gods' jobs are. It was Jupiter who didn't allow us to see that day, and maybe it was Mars, Venus, or Mercury who didn't warn their own kind about what was going to happen."  
  
"I don't understand," Sheba sobbed.  
  
"All I'm saying, is that it isn't our fault this happened, and Jupiter is the one who wanted it this way. Maybe some good will become of this in the end."  
  
"Good? Ivan, how can you say that?"  
  
He paused, unable to think of a reply. Alex stood behind the wood fence, listening to every word the two Jupiter Adepts had to say. His breathing quieted as he waited for the response. Finally, Ivan spoke. "If we stick together, Sheba, I know everything will be alright. We have the Gods on our side this time."  
  
"That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard!" A harsh voice laughed, and the two friends jumped, and Alex looked over the top of the fence he was hiding behind. On the other side of the backyard, the Mercury Adept saw four figures standing in silhouette against the moon. Fire illuminated from their fists, showing their strangely colored faces. One of them, Alex knew.  
  
It was Karst. 


End file.
